Сет Твайрайт
Сиф Твайрайт - ученый из Волшебного Королевства Левианта. Он занял пост руководителя проекта «МА» после ухода Адама Мунлита и утверждает, что собирается использовать проект для достижения своих собственных целей. Seth Twiright is a scientist from the Magic Kingdom Levianta. He succeeds Adam Moonlit as the director of Project 'Ma' and claims he must succeed for the sake of granting his ambition. History Early Life Через некоторое время после рождения Сиф и его брат-близнец Пэйл Ноэль были разлучены. Сиф со временем стал известным в Волшебном Королевстве ученым. В какой-то момент он объединился с сенатом Левианты, чтобы разлучить Марию Мунлит с ее сыном Адамом. Shortly after his birth, Seth was separated from his twin brother Pale Noël. He went on to become a prominent scientist of the Magic Kingdom.Original Sin Story -Act 1- Booklet At some point, Seth collaborated with the Leviantan Senate to take Adam Moonlit's mother, Maria Moonlit, away from him.Project 'Ma' - 元老院 そしてセト 僕から 母親を奪った あいつらに今こそ制裁を Project 'Ma' После того, как первый проект «МА» закончился провалом и Адам с Евой Звездой бежали из страны, Сиф занял место Адама и стал руководителем проекта. Он искал новую Ма и в итоге остановил свой выбор на Мете Зальмхофер из «Апокалипсиса», обладавшей уникальной магической силой. С поддержкой сената Левианты Сиф сумел поймать Мету и добиться для нее смертного приговора. Когда ведьма уже ожидала казни, Сиф посетил ее и предложил свободу в обмен на ее участие в эксперименте. Заключив сделку, он наблюдал, как Мете было введено божественное семя и как позже она дала жизнь Гензелю и Гретель. Однако через некоторое время Мета сбежала, забрав близнецов, и Сиф был вынужден искать новую кандидатку. After the first Project 'Ma' failed and Adam and Eve Zvezda fled the country, Seth took over the Project in Adam's place. Searching for the new Ma, Seth chose Meta Salmhofer of Apocalypse due to her unique magical power. With the cooperation of the Leviantan Senate, Seth successfully captured Meta and had her condemened to death. While she awaited her execution, he approached the witch and offered her freedom in exchange for becoming his test subject. Accepting the deal, Seth presided over Meta's inoculation with god's seed and later birthing of Hänsel and Gretel.Original Sin Story -Act 1- Booklet However, Meta fled with the twins shortly after and Seth was forced to find a new candidate. В последующие годы Сиф находил новых матерей, но они либо умирали, либо оказывались неспособны родить близнецов. Пятая мать была наказана за то, что родила лишь одного ребенка вместо двух. Продолжая заниматься проектом, Сиф изучил и представил сенату четырех кандидаток: Ирину Клокворкер, Эллуку Чирклацию, Милки Эйтс и Лай Ли. Прежде чем был сделан окончательный выбор, три кандидатки были убиты и единственная выжившая, Ирина, стала новой Ма. Когда Волшебное Королевство уничтожила катастрофа, Сифу удалось выжить. Лунной ночью, держа в руках чучело рыжей кошки, он появился перед лишенной конечностей и умирающей Ириной. Некоторое время спустя он сумел переместить ее дух в чучело кошки. В какой-то момент Сиф начал эксперименты по созданию устройств, схожих по своему действию с наследственным синдромом неконтролируемого зла. Ему удалось добиться некоторых результатов; одним из них был сделанный в снейкландском стиле меч, скрывающий внутри демона Похоти. As the years progressed, new mothers were selected but either died or failed to produce twins, with the fifth mother punished for birthing a single child instead. Continuing to devote himself to the Project, four potential candidates were surveyed and submitted to the Senate: Irina Clockworker, Elluka Chirclatia, Milky Eights, and Ly Li. Before the final selection could be made, the other three had been killed and Irina was selected to become the Ma. When the Magic Kingdom was destroyed due to the catastrophe, Seth manged to survive. Carrying a stuffed red cat under his arm, the scientist approached the limbless and dying body of Irina during a moonlit night;Original Sin Story -Act 2- Booklet soon after, he managed to put her spirit inside the cat. At some point, Seth began experimenting on creating devices similar in effect to Hereditary Evil Raiser Syndrome, and succeeding in producing several results, including a Snakeland styled sword harboring the Demon of Lust.Deadly Sins of Evil: The Lunacy of Duke Venomania - Prologue Personality and Traits Сиф - лживый и беспринципный человек, ставящий свои личные амбиции выше благополучия окружающих. Он делает вид, что его единственная задача - успешное завершение проекта «МА» и спасение Левианты, но на самом деле его интересует только достижение собственных целей. Он проявляет склонность к жестокости, намеренно ставя Мету в ситуацию, когда ей приходится выбирать между казнью и согласием на участие в эксперименте. Также во время его руководства проектом одна из подопытных была наказана за то, что не смогла родить близнецов. Сиф демонстрирует интерес к наследственному синдрому неконтролируемого зла, пытаясь создать сосуды, действие которых схоже с симптомами этой болезни. Seth was a deceiving and opportunistic person, valuing his personal ambitions over the well-being of others.Project 'Ma' - 次の『Ma（メム・アレフ）』を 探さなければならない. 僕の野望を叶えるために Although outwardly appearing dedicated to Levianta's salvation and the success of Project 'Ma', he was only interested in his personal goals.Original Sin Story -Act 2- Booklet He had also shown a degree of ruthlessness, forcing Meta into a situation where she had to choose between being his lab rat or being executed;Original Sin Story -Act 1- Booklet while presiding over the Project, one of the latter subjects was even punished for her failure to produce twins.Original Sin Story -Act 2- Booklet Seth also appeared to have a certain vested interest in Hereditary Evil Raiser Syndrome, going so far as to attempt to create vessels with similar effects to the condition's symptoms.Deadly Sins of Evil: The Lunacy of Duke Venomania - Prologue Skills and Abilities Сиф - опытный ученый, один из лучших в стране; именно поэтому его и выбрали новым руководителем проекта. В катастрофе, превратившей всю страну в безжизненную пустошь, он сумел выжить и даже, судя по всему, не был ранен. Он обладал достаточными способностями, чтобы поместить дух Ирины в мертвый сосуд, а также мог создавать предметы, заключающие в себе демонов Греха. As a scientist, Seth was considerably skilled and was among the best in the country, allowing him to be chosen as the new director for the Project.Original Sin Story -Act 1- Booklet Also, following the catastrophe that left Levianta largely a lifeless wasteland, Seth managed to survived, seemingly uninjured.Original Sin Story -Act 2- Booklet He also possessed the means to insert Irina's spirit into a dead vessel and was capable of developing items for the Demons of Sin to inhabit.Deadly Sins of Evil: The Lunacy of Duke Venomania - Prologue Character Connections Ирина Клокворкер - участница проекта «МА». Сиф считал, что у Ирины есть потенциал стать новой Ма. Позже он проявил заинтересованность в ее выживании, обеспечив ее новым телом после катастрофы в Левианте. Irina Clockworker: A previous Ma candidate: Seth initially saw potential for Irina to become the new Ma, and later took a vested interest in her survival, providing her with a new body after the Levianta Catastrophe for his own reasons. Пэйл Ноэль - брат-близнец Сифа. Неизвестно, знал ли Сиф об их родственной связи. Pale Noël: Seth's twin. It is unknown if Seth was aware of their familial relationship. Адам Мунлит - ученый, коллега Сифа. Сиф видел в неудаче Адама возможность занять пост руководителя проекта вместо него. Adam Moonlit: A fellow scientist. Seth saw Adam's failure as an opportunity for him to take over Project 'Ma' in his stead. Ева Мунлит - участница проекта «МА». Сиф видел в неудаче Евы возможность занять пост руководителя проекта и заменить ее другой кандидаткой. Eve Moonlit: A previous Ma candidate: Seth saw Eve's failure as an opportunity for him to take over Project 'Ma' in replacing her. Мария Мунлит - начальница Сифа. Сиф, как и другие члены Сената, видел в ней препятствие для достижения своих целей, и поэтому отстранил ее от власти. Maria Moonlit: Seth's superior. He, as well as the rest of the Senate, saw her as an obstacle to their aims and so removed her from power. Мета Зальмхофер - партнер Сифа. Сиф был впечатлен ее магическими способностями и считал ее идеальной кандидаткой для проекта «МА». Meta Salmhofer: Seth's partner. Seth was impressed by Meta Salmhofer's infamous magic ability, and so saw her as the perfect candidate for Project 'Ma'. Trivia Conceptualization and Origin *Имя «Сиф» - отсылка к Библии, к третьему сыну Адама и Евы, который родился после того, как Каин убил Авеля. *His name is a biblical reference to the third son of Eve and Adam, after the demise of Abel at the hands of his brother Cain. *Фамилия «Твайрайт» - отсылка к песне “Twiright Prank”. Представляет собой ту же игру слов, что и в названии песни: слово “twilight” («сумерки») и комбинацию слов “twisted” («искаженный») и “right” («правильный»). *His last name, Twiright, is a reference to the song Twiright Prank and also it seems to hold the same pun with the word twilight and the combination of the words twisted and right. Curiosities *В клипе на песню “Escape of Salmhofer the Witch” буква R в фамилии «Твайрайт» написана в том же стиле, что и буква L в фамилии «Мунлит». Это отсылка к Рин и Лену. *In the song Escape of Salmhofer the Witch, the R on his last name is capitalized in a similar fashion to the L on Eve Moonlit's last name, making reference to Rin and Len. *Мета Зальмхофер отмечает, что Сиф очень похож внешне на Пэйла Ноэля. В буклете альбома говорится, что Сиф и Пэйл - разлученные в детстве близнецы. Эта информация и их имена могут быть отсылкой к Абисс I.R. из “Twiright Prank” и к Джулии Абеляр из организации «Пер Ноэль» - обе они являются на самом деле Ириной Клокворкер. *It is pointed out by Meta Salmhofer that he looks very similar to Pale Noël. It's discovered in the album documents that the two were twins separated at birth. This, combined with their names, could be a reference to Abyss I.R. in Twiright Prank and Julia Abelard of Père Noël, both of which are Irina Clockworker. Appearances *Project 'Ma' (song) *Escape of Salmhofer the Witch (first appearance) *Original Sin Story -Act 1- *Original Sin Story -Act 2- References }}